New Experiences
by jammiexdodger
Summary: Having finally finished packing, Naomi and Hanako are about to begin travelling around Japan.  But will this trip between friends lead to something more? Eventual NaomixHanako pairing.
1. Chapter 1  Setting off

****I do not Katawa Shoujo or any other related or unrelated stuff that happens to be copyrighted in the story ^_^****

****Constructive criticism is welcome by the way. Oh, and if your not British and there are any strange spelling or terms, then that may be because I use the English Dictionary, being Scottish and all.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><span>New Experiences Chapter 1<span>********

It's been a while since I went on a trip with friends. And even then it was only an overnight trip with Natsume. As nervous as I am about the trip though, I'm still excited.

Packing for any sort of trip is always a hassle for me though; I'm always sure I'll forget something, so I tend to over-pack. I've learned from last time though, Natsume was kinda pissed when I turned up with a suitcase. Well she would be, she only had a small rucksack with toiletries and a change of clothes.

I know the trip's longer this time, but I still tried to limit the amount of crap I packed. I even worked out with Hanako what stuff we could share or buy when we got there. Hanako. I'm still a little surprised we're doing this. We've become good friends since she joined the newspaper club, and she's come a long way since Hisao arrived, but I wouldn't have thought a few months ago I'd be going travelling around Japan with her.

Natsume was surprised as well, but she said it was good for me to do things with people other than her all the time. She's going abroad with her parents over the summer anyway, so it isn't like I had other things to do. Hanako said Lilly left for Scotland a couple of days ago, so I guess she could use the company as well.

I'm surprised at how well she's taking Lilly moving away. Before Hisao came they were inseparable, she wouldn't talk to anyone else. Maybe he's helped her more than I give him credit for. I wonder how he's taking Lilly's departure, they were going out after all. Maybe I shouldn't get too involved. I'll ask Hanako later.

I glance around my room, making sure I haven't left anything obvious unpacked. All that's left is my phone and wallet, both which go in my pocket anyway.

"Do I have my phone charger?"

After reopening my suitcase for the third time, I confirm the last of what I need is indeed packed. Along with five sets of clothes, six sets of underwear, toiletries and some things to do for the trip. Anything else can be bought when we get there.

It's only five thirty, still enough time to meet Hanako downstairs and get to the train station with time to spare.

I might as well go to her room and see if she needs help with anything. I leave my room and make my down the hall to hers. With most students gone, and the rest readying to leave, the usual hustle and bustle of the girls' dorm has all but gone. I never have been a fan of the noise, so it's a welcome change. I knock three times on her door, it isn't long before she answers.

"H-hey Naomi!"

"Hey Hanako. Packed?

"Y-yeah, I finished last night. Actually, there...there's something I wanted to ask you about..."

"Uh...alright, ask away"

She's starting to worry me now, does she want to cancel the trip. No, if she did she wouldn't have packed already, and she doesn't seem like the kind to lie. While trying to figure out what could be on her mind she motions for me to come into her room. Once the door has closed behind me, I once again realise just how bare her room is. I've been in her room before, and it has the essentials, sure, but apart from a couple of dolls and a stuffed bear on her bed there isn't much of a personal touch to the room.

As she is no longer hiding behind the door, I get my first view of what she's wearing: a dark blue, short-sleeved dress with a lighter pair of stockings with some flat, brown shoes. The cute hat she often wears, from what I understand, to hide her scars, sits perched on the top of her head. I feel fashionably inferior in my jeans, light green top and pumps, although I once again doubt that's why she wears a hat. My attention straying from the girl in front of me, I remember why she invited me in.

"I was...wondering if there's anything I...I needed to know about, y-your..." She starts mumbling under her breath, trying to hide what she's trying to say, but I have a pretty good guess.

"If it's about my Epilepsy, you can just ask, you know, I don't mind"

She seems relieved at my words, and takes a deep breath. She composes herself and, without wavering, asks "Is there anything I need to know about your Epilepsy?"

To be honest, I'm a little relieved. I thought she was going to say something else came up and she's dropped had to drop out. Although I'm not surprised by the question. She knows I have epilepsy, and it's only natural she would want to know if there's anything she should watch out for. I even planned for this in advance.

"My medication helps keep it in check, and there are other things I watch for myself. You'll only need to help if I have a seizure" She's never seen me have a seizure, but if she follows the guidelines the Nurse gave me she should be able to cope if one happens. "I've a got a list of things you can do to help if I have one, I was going to give it to you eventually anyway, but don't worry, I've not had any big seizures for a while"

That last bit seems to have calmed her down. I'm glad. When she's calm we talk more fluidly, not that I mind her stuttering,. I think it bothers her though.

Then something comes to mind. I never considered it before, but is there anything I should watch Hanako for. She's had panic attacks in the past, although she seems to be better in social situations now, I still have no idea what to do if one occurs. Mutou usually just talked to her then escorted her to the Nurse. My turn for a deep breath. I suddenly realise why she was so nervous.

"Is there anything...anything I should know about you for the trip?" She stands still for a moment, as if to think of how exactly to word her response. She stops and starts to talk before finally telling me.

"If...I still get tense if a lot of people...stare. All I really need is somewhere quiet or time to calm down...I guess"

"That's fine, if that's all you really need. I prefer calmer places anyway, not a big fan of getting crushed by the masses" That last part entices a giggle from Hanako. I like seeing her come out of her shell, I wish she'd do it more often, she really is a nice person.

"We should leave soon if we want to get there early"

"Yeah, I'll just take my case downstairs"

I tell her I'll do the same and meet her outside the dorms. She nods and I head back for my things. Once I have my case, wallet and phone, I lock my door and head outside.

She's there already, patiently waiting with her plain black suitcase and light purple rucksack. Despite her shy exterior, I can tell by the way she waves me over she's at least a bit excited. After confirming we do indeed have everything we need for the trip, we make our way over to the main gate, dreading the long train journey awaiting us at the station.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

****I do not Katawa Shoujo or any other related stuff in this story  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>New Experiences Ch 2<strong>

After we arrive at the the station, there's still about half an hour before the train is set to arrive. I mentally gloat to those who will undoubtedly miss the train that _we_ will be on. The platform has a quite a few people on it, but I wouldn't exactly call it busy.

"Maybe we s-should have left later?"

"Nonsense!" I wave my hand in the air for added dramatic effect. "If we had left later, we would have somehow missed the train, and as such would have missed out on our trip." She doubts my reasoning, but doesn't argue against it.

We sit on the platform chatting idly for about twenty five minutes, as well as buying some drinks and snacks for the journey. Hanako also made some lunches for the train, so at least we don't have to waste money buying overly expensive meals.

Soon after, the train arrives on the platform a few minutes before its predicted time.

"_See_ Hanako, we came early, and so did the train."

"Y-your right, we almost missed it _twenty _minutes...ago..." Her face turns nervous after her snide remark.

I pout. Why did she have to start being sarcastic now "...don't ruin my moment..."

Realising that I'm not actually annoyed at what she said, she looks my way and sticks out her tongue.

Once we're on the train, I notice how empty our carriage is. The only others on our coach are an elderly couple quietly chatting away to themselves and a foreigner in a large green coat who bids us good evening as we walk past. After we get our cases safely stowed away, we we decide on somewhere to sit. We choose to sit near the entrance of our carriage and Hanako opts for the window seat, not that I'm complaining. Despite her new found confidence, I guess she's still shy about certain things.

"I wonder if it'll stay this quiet the whole journey?" I try and sound optimistic, but I know for a fact that a train ride this long is going to pick up more than a few passengers.

"When I came with Lilly and Hisao, the train was never full, but it still got busy." I sigh in defeat, acknowledging a completely peaceful journey is out of the question.

"We'll see how it goes then, I'll probably try and sleep most of the trip anyway."

"I've brought some books so I'm good."

I've also noticed that, while she does still stutter in certain social situation, she seems more calm when we're on our own. It makes me feel kinda good that she thinks she can trust me.

That reminds me, I should give her my seizure to-do list. I reach into my right side pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper. I open and check over the list, even though I already know what's on it. Not that it would do me any good, I'd be the one having the seizure.

"I meant to give you this at the station; it's my list of things to do if I have a seizure. You could always read it when I have one, but I'd be kinda grateful if you gave it once over now." I don't like sounding needy, especially next to one of my few friends, but I would like to be safe in the knowledge that she knows how to help me if something does happen.

She reaches out takes the paper from my hands and gently unfolds it. She looks over the list I gave her carefully, as if committing each line of text to memory. She needn't bother, she could always look at it again, that's why I gave her a list in the first place. Although it is comforting to know she's taking this seriously.

"You don't have to look so serious, you know. It's just a 'just in case' kinda thing."

"I'd like to think I could help you if something happened, rather than just stand there panicking and...a-and not know what to do." I notice her wavering mid sentence, but I don't bring it up. Maybe she's had a bad experience with someone else's disability, but that's not my place to ask; some people are more private about their ailments than I am. She cares about my well being and that's all that matters.

After she finishes reading, she folds it away and puts it in her rucksack. We're using her rucksack to put things for the train ride in, which is great considering we need somewhere to store food and drinks. It also means we can put more personal items in there in case we lose our cases, such as my medication. We also have money on us in case we lose all are stuff,. Maybe I am too fussy with these kind of of things.

I somewhat regret not being able to get a bullet train to Sapporo, but if it gives us the ability to have more spending money, then it can't be that bad...right?.

After a couple more hours on the train and reading a book I borrowed from Hanako, I begin nodding off. I've never been good with vehicles, I always fall asleep on long journeys eventually. Not that it bothers me though.

Giving out a rather unladylike yawn, I turn to Hanako, and tell her I'm going to sleep. She flashes a smile my way and nods, jokingly bidding me good night.

The rhythmic motions of the trains slowly steal me away of conscious thought, slowly lulling me to sleep. The sky outside is still light, despite it being early evening. The sun slowly disappears behind the moving landscape, and with it brings the promise of the starry sky. And with that last thought, I'm gone.

I groggily sit up after my motion induced slumber. The sky is now a deep, dark blue with stars littered across the skyline. The coach is all but silent; quiet whispers filter between the passengers still awake, but remain overshadowed by the sound of the train connecting on the rails below. Hanako is partially slumped against the window, her book still sitting between her hands as the they lay idle on her lap. Having taken in my surroundings, I suddenly remember why I woke up.

"...I need to pee."

I make my way down the carriage to the toilet we passed on the way to our seats, trying my best not to disturb the sleeping passengers. I hate train toilets, most of them smell and you don't know who or what's been sat on the seat. Accepting my fate, I get my business done as quickly as possible and wash my hands before leaving.

Sitting back down, I notice Hanako's sleeping face as she leans against the window. Her eyelids look peaceful and her features are emphasized with each ray of light as it passes through the glass. Her mouth sits open, and a small line of drool trickles from the edge of her lips. Her breathing is steady and tranquil, giving her an air of serenity.

As the train jerks from side to side, she shifts her head towards mine; the scars on her face now squarely in my line of sight. I once felt scared or nervous to look at them, but now pay them little or no notice. I only think of them as a part of her; no more than the colour of her hair or the shade of her eyes.

"...you really are pretty..."

Thinking through what I just said, I move my body away from hers. I hope she didn't hear that. As accepting as she is of other people, I don't know if I should admit to her what I am just yet. I'm not sure how she would take it but I don't want to ruin our trip because of it.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping calm

****I do not Katawa Shoujo or any other related or unrelated stuff that happens to be copyrighted in the story ^_^****

****Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is on it's way, but got essays to do so it make take an extra day or two.****

*****Edit* Fixed most of the stupid mistakes -_- Bit annoyed I missed them though. Thanks to Mirage_GSM on the KS forum for proofing.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>New Experiences Ch 3<p>

After apparently falling back into the realm of the sleep, I'm being shaken awake. The sun is too bright for my liking and the now loud voices of the other passengers is annoying at best. I sit up, and confirm it is indeed my travelling partner that's shaking me awake. After squinting my eyes to adjust to the newly discovered brightness, I bid her a good morning.

"...Ugh...wha' time is it?"

"Just past half six..." She lets out a small yawn, signalling she probably hasn't been up that long herself.

"Why did we get an overnight train again?" I ask even though we both know the reason.

"I-it was cheaper in the long run"

It's still bitter-sweet though, now we'll be tired for most of the day. At least we have a three days 'till the next train, so we get at least one day to look around after a good nights sleep.

"How long 'till we get to Sapporo?"

"That's...k-kinda why I woke you up. We have to get ready"

Wow, now I am glad I fell asleep. We begin putting our stuff back in Hanako's rucksack, and wait until it's time to get our cases.

We wait among the crowds of passengers for the doors to open. Hanako looks a little tense, but when I inquire she assures me she's fine. We step of the train and head for the front of the station. People line the platform in droves, minding no ones business except their own. Men in suits and teens on phones are especially prominent, then again it is the summer holidays. The amount of people around us dwindles until it's a fraction of what was in the middle of the station, until we're finally outside.

Hanako seems relieved as well, but probably not for the same reasons as I am. She takes off her bag and pulls out a piece of paper, with what I presume is a picture of a map to the Inn.

"Soooo...where to now?"

She points to her left tells me some rough directions, then shows me the same directions on the map. It's clearly been printed off the internet, and a think, blue line shows the direction to our lodgings Luckily, we're not far from our destination, so even without the map I doubt we'd get lost on the way there.

We head off in the direction of the Inn, looking around at the different buildings as we pass. We're not in the centre of the city, but we're within walking distance. While I have visited cities before, it's good to be somewhere new. Hanako seems to share my sentiments, although I would have thought she would be a bit more tense. I decide not to follow up on it though; if she's feeling fine then I shouldn't spoil it.

"Are we going out straight away, or are we resting for a bit first?".

"I...I'd like to r-relax for a while if, if you don't...don't mind." I wouldn't mind doing the same, I'm still tired from last night. It's still early so we have plenty of time to look around later.

"All right, I could do with a rest anyway. And don't be nervous if you don't want to do something. Just tell me, we're in this together" I say it as casually as I can. We're going to be together a lot for a while, and I'd like to think she trusts me enough to not get angry if she doesn't fancy doing something.

"There's things I can't or don't want to do as well, and I'll tell you if there is, just relax."

She nods her head and gives me a confident smile. "Okay...and thanks"

"No problem. Any time"

After chatting and taking in the sights for another ten minutes, we arrive at the hostel. It's a plain white building with a black, slated room. It looks distinctively Japanese and, from what I saw from the pictures, is quite traditional inside as well, despite the low cost.

Walking inside confirms it. It's quaint and simple, but still gives the place a nice feel. It has a small restaurant the left of the entrance as well as a check-in desk and a corridor leading of to the right. Hanako heads to the desk and gets the keys to our room without any fuss. We're apparently in room 7.

Once we're inside, we glance at what will be our home for the next few days. It's nothing extravagant, but it looks nice enough. It has the same style furniture as the foyer and has a little table in the the middle with a teapot and some free bags of tea. To my surprise there's also a small bathroom to the right, closed off by a western style stained glass door.

"It's quite nice in here, and there's even an en suite"

"I wouldn't call it an en suite, it's only a tiled room with a s-shower, toilet and stool".

"It lets me pee and have a shower, so it's an en suite. It'll sound fancier when tell people about the trip"

We share a laugh and dump our cases at the back of the room, sit ourselves around the table. I ask Hanako for the rucksack and rummage around until I locate my medication. I'm meant to take it after waking up, bit seeing as that was only around half an hour ago it should be fine. Hanako's trying not to watch me as I swallow my medication, which too be honest, makes me a little nervous. I swallow the last of them and put the plastic container back in the bag.

"It doesn't look like you enjoy them very much"

"I don't actually, but I've gotten used to them. I was offered suppositories instead, but they weren't as convenient" At the mention of suppositories, Hanako's face turns a deep shade of scarlet. I have to admit, she...looks kinda cute when she blushes. Maybe I should change the conversation...

"Were they easier to take? The s-suppositories I mean" ...or not. I think I've turned a shade or two redder than she has.

"Um...they...I...didn't dislike them...I guess" With conversation quickly taking a route I'd rather not go down, I decide to change the subject.

"Do you want to take a shower first, we haven't washed since yesterday" Pride successfully saved.

"O-okay" I can tell she's as happy about the change in conversation as I am. Remembering I'm the one that packed the toiletries, I go over to my bag, reach in and pull out Hanako's shampoo and conditioner, both or which are apple scented. I hand them over and, after grabbing her towel, she heads for the bathroom.

With Hanako out of the room, and nothing of interest to do, I take a proper look around the room. There's a wooden cupboard next to the bathroom containing two futons, as well as pillows and bedding. Apart from that and the table, the only other thing in the room is a telephone on an small corner table. I assume it's for calling the manager, but even if it wasn't I doubt we'd use it much anyway.

As I complete my rather pointless in-depth look around the room, I hear the first bursts of water from the shower head. I instinctively look towards the sounds of running water but then almost right away look away. I may be into girls, but I'm not stupid enough to try and sneak a peak at my friend in the shower. It isn't like I don't want to, I've never actually been 'intimate' with a girl, but without the shared feelings I'd just feel dirty for doing that to her. It'd be pointless anyway; there's a blurry glass door in the way.

Apart from my parents, I've only ever told Natsume I was gay. It was about a half a year ago, and I didn't have a lot of friends. Me and Natsume spent most of our free time together, and we were really close, so I felt like I could trust her. I didn't know how she felt about this kind of thing but I was hoping she would be open minded enough to still be my friend if I told her.

I told her I wanted to talk to her and made her promise not to tell anyone else. In the back of my mind, as sad as the thought was to me at the time, I knew she would keep that promise even if she didn't like what I told her. We went into her room and sat on her bed. I didn't feel comfortable about 'coming out' in her room, but I didn't see the point in putting it off any longer. So I told her I was a lesbian. And she immediately and nervously said she wasn't. For a moment I was worried and confused about what was going on, and saw she was becoming uncomfortable. I realised her fears and assured her I didn't see her the way she thought I did. And that was it.

I could tell she was apprehensive for a while after I told her, and that she was worried it would hurt my feelings. But I assured her I didn't mind giving her time to adjust. And she did, and it was like we were closer than before. She even asked if there was anyone I liked. It was so nice having someone to talk about me with, the real me.

Coming out of my reverie, I hear Hanako opening the bathroom door. She's dressed in nothing but a dark red, almost Hawaiian, floral towel. Her hair is wet and frayed, and her shoulders glisten with the moisture from the shower. I can see the scars on her arm going up from her hand to her shoulders. Realising I've spent more than an appropriate amount time staring at her, I go to my case, and as nonchalantly as I can, fetch my towel, head for the bathroom and close the door. Why did I do that. Why would I even risk doing that. Did she see me looking? I have to calm down. Deep breaths...deep breaths. Have to keep my stress down. I turn on the shower, and in an attempt to calm down both my mind and my hormones, I loose myself in the soothing pulses of warm water.


	4. Chapter 4 Gifts

******I do not Katawa Shoujo or any other related or unrelated stuff that happens to be copyrighted in the story******

******Essay got pushed back a few days, so had a wee bit of time to get some more of this done. Next one may take a while though...due to said essay being pushed back a few days *shakes fist*  
><strong>****

**- demando - about the towel thing, bear with it for now. It might become important ;)  
><strong>

**Thanks to Mirage_GSM on the KS forums for proof reading  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Experiences Ch 4<strong>

Fresh from our showers and in a clean set of clothes, we set off for a look around the city. It's not as warm as I would have liked, but at least it isn't raining. I'm wearing a long sleeved top with white and red stripes, as well as a pair of beige trousers and my pumps. Hanako is in a white top, a dark blue jacket and is wearing an equally dark pair of jeans. She's also wearing her adorable little hat. Maybe I should get a hat. It seems she doesn't feel like being brave with her clothes today. Then again, maybe it's just the temperature; it was a bit warmer yesterday evening than it is this afternoon.

We spent most of the day window shopping as well as looking into a few shops that piqued our interests. For me it was clothes shops. I'm not a big follower of fashion, but I still like getting new clothes every now and then. I bought a cute, white puffy cap. It's like Hanako's, but pudgier. And it was only ¥850!

Hanako didn't buy anything, but she still had a look around the clothes shops with me. I felt bad just going in shops I wanted, but she said she didn't mind clothes shopping, and that no other shops had caught her eye yet anyway.

After entering yet another clothes shop, rather than running off or dragging Hanako around with me, I stick with her. I have my puffy hat, plus I've had my fill of looking at what I can't buy anyway - don't want to blow my budget on the first day after all. While I'm with her, I try to pick out things she'd like, but don't actually have any idea what she's looking for; I've been searching around and trying on things in a few stores, but haven't seen her doing the same.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Like a brand or a style?"

"I don't r-really know. I usually just buy...long clothes, I guess" I'd be pretty a mean friend to ask why.

"But you looked pretty nice in that dress yesterday. How about we get you a new one?"

"A few people kept looking at my arm on the train, and...I just don't feel confident in a dress."

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I feel like a bit of a dick now, to be honest.

"I thought if I tried to wear a dress to make myself feel better, I would. But once we were away from around the school I knew it wasn't...a good idea."

She may not feel confident in a dress, but that doesn't mean she can't wear nice clothes. There's plenty of things she could wear. I tell her as much and search around for something she would look good in while not having to feel that every ones staring at her.

I pick out various tops and trousers, skirts and and even a couple of jackets; anything I think she may like, but she looks unsure about most of them, and outright states she doesn't want to wear the rest. Maybe the jackets were a bit tacky. At least she has taste.

"How about this?" I pull up a loose, black and white striped top. "It doesn't look tacky, and the sleeves are wider at the end, so you won't sweat too much if it gets too hot. And it's on sale. SAAAAAALE!"

I love shopping.

"I...I don't know Naomi, it might show p-part of my shoulder..."

"Yeah, your left one, so it'll be fine." She still doesn't look sure about this, maybe I am just pushing her. "If you try this one on, and you don't like it, I promise we can go."

She agrees with a small nod and we head for the changing rooms. We head towards the available cubicles and, after being acknowledged by the attendant, Hanako heads inside. She looks back towards me and I give her a thumbs up, after which she heads inside. I wait a few minutes for Hanako to come out, but she doesn't appear.

After another few minutes I hear her calling my name from the cubicle. I reply asking what's wrong.

"You can come in now." I'm about to ask why she just can't come outside, but quickly decide against it. She sounds somewhat more confident now. I reply again and make my way inside.

She's standing in the cubicle, wearing the top I found for her. As well as the top, she also has a smile on her face, but there's something about it that tells me in isn't totally honest.

"Do you think I look okay in it" Yeah, she looks cute. The colour scheme also somewhat matches what she is wearing, giving it the illusion she had planned the outfit in advance. Her left bra strap is showing on the free shoulder where the top stretches, which makes me blush slightly, even though it shouldn't at this stage in my life. I wonder how I should reply to her question. Do I just say she looks nice, or will she take that the wrong way. Or should I just say what I really think?

"I think it looks good on you..." But then that nagging feeling I got when I walked in comes back. I decide to speak my mind.

"...but do you like it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I like it. It looks...nice." Yay, she does like it.

"but...I'm not sure if I'll ever wear it. I like it now, sure, but...I might feel less confident once I've bought it."

I'm about to ask what she means, but she senses my question and answers before I can can.

"I bought a dress once when I was shopping with Lilly. It was nothing special, but I thought it looked okay on me. It was nice. I felt pretty. But when I wore it a few days later I noticed...people looking at me. I could hear them whispering behind my back, and..." I cut her off before she starts to get upset. She's come so far in the last month, I'm not gonna let her get herself down like this.

"But you said you were more confident now, and you are, you have been for a while. You joined the newspaper club, you came on a trip with me. I would never have imagined you doing this before. And you are pretty, so you shouldn't let those complete strangers tell you how to live your life. All you need to do is take it ones step at a time" Shit, I just called her pretty.

"You know what, I'm going to buy this top for you. That way, if you don't feel up to wearing it, you won't have lost any money. And don't bother refusing, or do you not like it?

"No, I l-like it but y..."

"There we go then. Consider it a gift. Get changed and get your butt out here"

Looking at herself in the mirror, this time with a genuine smile, I tell her I'll be waiting outside for her to get changed. While waiting for her to come out, I can't help but feel good knowing that I've made a friend happy today.

She steps out of the cubicle with the top in hand and, as if she thinks I won't notice, tries to sneak of to the checkout herself. I grab the top from her hands, and reassure her that I'm still buying it for her.

"But, you don't need to, it's not my b-birthday or anything special..."

"I'm buying it for you as a friend, because I can. End of discussion" I purposefully and mockingly block her out and buy her the top. The clerk then takes of the security tag, places the top in the bag and hands me the receipt. I hand Hanako the bag, sans receipt, which I put it in my wallet.

"Thank you Naomi"

"Your very welcome, Hanako"

The rest of the day is spent pleasantly meandering around the city, noting places we should visit tomorrow. Since the incident at the clothes shop, Hanako seems to be...well, happier. She isn't acting differently from usual, still occasionally coming to my side when a larger crowd approaches, but she doesn't seem as tense, almost as if it's simply a habit rather than a feeling that she has to stay out of the way. I can't say I don't enjoy having Hanako walking by my side. It feels pleasant. I know I shouldn't get these kinds of feelings when hanging out with her, but does it really matter? It isn't like I'm going to act on them. I just feel like I can be myself around her. Maybe I should tell her soon.

The ringing of a phone brings me out of my thoughts, and as I absent-mindedly check to see if its my own, Hanako brings hers out of her pocket.

"Hello...Oh, h-hey Lilly" She turns to me "It's Lilly"

She converses with her friend for a good few minutes, but I ignore the conversation out of courtesy. Her face changes from worry to joy from time to time, but I can't gauge what she is actually talking about.

After a few more minutes, she bids her friend good bye with a smile, saying they will talk again later. She closes her phone and puts it back in her pocket.

"What was that about? Lilly get home safely?"

She's smiling "No, Lilly decided to stay in Japan. She's not moving after all."

"That's wonderful. Today's been good to you hasn't it, first yours truly bought you a cute top, and now this. What made her change her mind?"

"Hisao"

"Oh, how romantic. Did he chase after her all the way to the airport?"

"Yes. Yes he did" Her smile disappears for a second, but it returns as quickly as it vanished.

I wish I could have seen it. Someone chasing after the one they love; no idea what could possibly happen, not knowing if going after them will even make a difference. Not that it's enough to turn me straight or anything, but Lilly's caught herself a keeper.


	5. Chapter 5 I love raspberries

I still do not own Katawa Shoujo or anything that happens to pop up in the story.

And before I get any complaints, Pyjamas is spelled the British way, and coulée is a sauce you put on desserts. In this case it's raspberry

* * *

><p>New Experiences Ch 5<p>

By the time we get back to the inn its 8:30 in the evening. It's not that late but I'm not much of a night owl anyway, and I doubt Hanako is either. We could both use some relaxation time.

We dump our items on our cases and proceed to take off our shoes. It feels great to let my feet breathe, rather than sweating away inside my shoes.

After walking around for almost ten hours, it feels good to relieve the pressure on my feet. We sat down when we had food, but apart from that my tootsies have been working full throttle for hours. Apart from getting our dinner later, I doubt we'll be going out tonight.

"It's good to be of my feet." I let out a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah, we've been walking around all day."

"At least we get to relax before we get our dinner. It's open until 9:30 right?"

"I think so, but we should probably go soon. We're cutting it a bit fine..."

"I guess you're right, hope there's still some decent food left"

We make our way down to the restaurant for our meal. I pretty hungry now that I think about it. I wonder what kind of food they'll have at the restaurant. Lobster? Steak? Rich, creamy pasta? I look towards the menu on the wall, which is written roughly on a chalkboard at the eateries entrance. Maybe I was bit optimistic in terms of what food would be available at a place that was this cheap.

"Pork ramen or beef stew? Could be worse I guess..."

"You get a starter or a dessert free with the main course though." I look further down the menu for the dessert and starters.

"Carrot and leek or potato soup, or raspberry cheesecake." I love raspberries and cheesecake!

"I'm getting the cheesecake and ramen."

We make our way into the restaurant, which, like the rest of the Inn, is simple and quaint. There isn't really anyone here. There are a few people spread out among the various tables, but I imagine it's much busier early in the evening. We take a seat at the table near the entrance and wait to be served. A rather portly woman eventually comes to our table and asks what we want. She's wearing a rather regular waitress uniform, and fetches a pen and paper from a pouch around her waist. I tell her my order, after which she turns to Hanako.

The waitress stares for a second longer than she should, but asks for her order nonetheless. Hanako decides to order the cheesecake as well, except she orders the stew for her main course. She stutters while she does so, but doesn't seem to let it bother her. The waitress then gives us a bow and heads off to what I assume is the kitchen.

Our meal comes in good time and we heartily enjoy our main courses. It's surprisingly good, compared to what I thought I would be getting, and Hanako seems to enjoy her stew, despite it looking rather unappetizing. When we finish, the same waitress brings out our cheesecake. And it is awesome. The biscuit base is just solid enough to not crumble under my fork, and the creamed topping has hints of raspberry laced through it, as well as the coulée and actual raspberries that were adjourned on top. Hanako seems to full to finish hers, and pushes it to the side. I ask her if she wants the rest just to be sure, and upon her acknowledgement I devour her cheesecake as well.

After we finish, we thank the waitress for the meal and head for our room. Once there, I once again remove my shoes, this time to relax for the night. I decide to take my socks off as well. Hanako then does the same, wiggling her toes as her feet are free of her .shoes and socks.

"Today was a good day." I let out a content sigh, full after my helping and a half of cheesecake.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too."

"I'm not surprised, you found out your best friend isn't moving away. Who wouldn't consider it a good day."

"Not just that though, I mean before that. Going clothes shopping and stuff. I enjoyed it."

"Well you're very welcome, considering it was just me dragging you around different stores even though I just bought a hat." Which is so cute by the way.

"But if there was somewhere I wanted to go, you'd come with me, right? So it's fine...really."

I still feel a bit bad, then again she is right. I stifle a yawn and rub my eyes. I'm not that tired but I wouldn't mind at least getting ready for bed. I open the cupboard next to the bathroom and pull out the futons and bedding. It's just a plain white futon with blue pillow and duvet, but it feels soft enough. I set them both out on the floor, although we may need to move the table if we want more space between them. Standing up from the table, Hanako speaks up.

"I'm going for a quick shower, I'd prefer not going to bed dirty when I can" Giving myself a quick once over, I realize I should probably have a shower as well. It wasn't that warm today, but we have been walking around for most of it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I'm a little covered in sweat.

As Hanako steps into the bathroom, I get my towel and shower supplies at the ready. I'd like to avoid the awkwardness I may have created this morning. I have some self-control, but when I eventually tell her I'm gay, I don't want her to think that I gave her a once over every time she stepped out of the shower. Not that I wouldn't if we were...together. She's cute, but I just don't feel right doing that to a friend who, in all likelihood, thinks I'm straight.

I nervously wait for the shower to stop and when it does, I wait for her to step out. When she does, once again in nothing but her towel, I wait until she's stepped away from the door and, without looking at her, walk into the bathroom. I hear her mutter something under her breath as I close the door, but am glad that I at least didn't stare at her this time. If I just fucking told her, I wouldn't have to do this. We could sort something out. Like, she could get changed in the bathroom, or tell me too close my eyes. She probably just thinks I'm rude now. I have to tell her soon.

After washing of the soap and rinsing my hair, I wrap myself in my towel and brush my teeth, then step out of the bathroom. I head for my case and fetch my pyjamas. Hanako is lying on her futon reading a book, the small light from the corner table sitting next to her, presumably to give her a better light for reading. After pulling out my pyjamas and expertly putting my bottoms on under the towel, I face away from Hanako and button up the top. I loudly yawn and get under the covers of my futon. I finally notice that Hanako has moved the table to the edge of the room to give us more space for the futons.

"Thanks for moving the table."

...I don't get an answer.

"Is something wrong? Did I..."

"It's fine, really. I'm just tired, we walked around a lot today."

"If you say so." I still think something is wrong though. Then again, I can't force her to talk. Maybe I should change the subject.

"What that you're reading?"

"Wuthering Heights. It's a sad book."

After giving me a rough outline of Heathcliff and his exploits on the moors, conversation quickly dries up. It doesn't seem like she wants to talk. As Hanako marks the page in her book, we both decide it's time for bed. With the light off, darkness envelops the room. The moonlight seeps in through the curtains and the sounds of the city surround us. I can make out Hanako's soft breathing in the middle of it all, and after deciding that starting conversion wouldn't bear fruit, I fall into my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6 Soon to be forgotten

**Hey, next chapters up. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll hoepfully have the next one up soon. And I still don't Katawa Shoujo or anything else that happens to be references in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>New Experiences Ch 6<strong>

I wake up to the sounds the city outside. It's not any louder than any other city, but after living at Yamaku for some time now, I guess I've gotten used to the quiet of the country. The room is reasonably bright despite the curtains being closed, and is probably also somewhat responsible for waking me up. I groggily search the floor around me for my watch, and upon finding it discover it's only 9:40. I don't need to get up yet. Good thing too, I didn't sleep that well last night

I relax back into my futon, but soon realise that I probably won't fall back asleep. I instead turn my attention towards the only other point of interest in the room. Much to my annoyance though, Hanako is still asleep. Not that I have the heart to wake her up. Just because I'm awake doesn't mean she has to be. Since it's light I might as well find something to do, so I pull a manga out of my bag.

It's not light enough to see too clearly, but it's still readable. It's a comedy manga about a girl who has to pretend to be a guy in a really prestigious school. I would have preferred one of my yuri manga books, but this one will probably make me seem less perverted when I come out. A little while after Natsume had gotten used to the idea that I was gay, she slept over in my room like we used to. She saw I was reading one and she starting getting a little uncomfortable. To ease her worries, I tried to compare myself to a guy friend reading a romance story, but the way I worded it didn't help my case. It sounded like I was chatting her up.

Trying not to think of how awkward I could make my and Hanako's friendship, I instead try to focus on something else. I continue reading my manga, but after around ten minutes, I find my line of sight continuously wandering towards Hanako. I don't want to think of her this way. I really shouldn't. I'm not even sure exactly how I feel, but what I am sure of is that it's not as close to the friendship mark as it should be.

I try to get back into my manga, but it's pointless. I just lie there, thinking about how wrong it's going to go when I tell her. I'd known Natsume for a long time, of course she'd take it well; we were best friends. And she knew that if wanted to try something, I probably already would have. Me and Hanako have only been good friends for a few weeks, a month tops. I've known her longer, but we never talked; I could easily be seen as a closet pervert. Maybe she'll think that the whole reason I came on the trip was to look at her ass in the shower. She might think I think she's easy.

Or maybe she won't talk to me anymore. Not every girl is okay about sleeping in the same room as a lesbian. But Hanako isn't like that...is she? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd want to lose friends. But Lilly isn't moving any more. If she doesn't accept me, she could always go back to her. And she has Hisao as well. Two people she could be with rather than the lesbian who wanted to look at her while she changed. Why am I getting stressed over this? I was so confident yesterday. It isn't like I have looked at her or anything. I haven't got anything to be ashamed of. And I'm a nice person. She won't think I'm suddenly a bitch if I come out. But what if she does? No, that definitely won't happen; she isn't that shallow. But everyone has limits to what they accept, even Hanako, and she...her eyes are open.

Shit. How long was I looking at her? Did she even notice?

"Morning Hanako." Really? Is that all you could think of? Well done, Naomi, well done.

She takes a second to reply, but eventually returns my greeting. In a happy voice too. Crisis averted.

"Morning Naomi."

"Have a good sleep?" I'm not actually that inquisitive, but I ask to keep the conversation flowing.

"Y-yeah, these futons are actually pretty comfy." I have to agree, but I still couldn't sleep. Not that I was this worked up last night; it was just one of those nights where I couldn't sleep.

"What time is it?"

"9:54" I reply. She gives the same kind of sigh I gave ten minutes ago. She mustn't be a morning person either.

"Not a morning person, Hanako?"

"I don't mind getting up early, but today we don't have to."

"I agree. Why bother getting up at the crack of dawn when we have no reason to do so." I emphasize my point by lying back down and closing my eyes. I open them to see Hanako looking at me, but I can't quite place the emotion on her face.

"You okay?" In hindsight, I was just staring at her face, so maybe I should have kept quiet. My question seems to bring her out of a daze. She blinks.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." Naturally, this would make one more interested, but I follow my previous line of thought and stay quiet.

She stands up and does a cute little stretch, announcing with a yawn that she's going to the toilet. I settle back into my futon and snuggle into the covers. Maybe I shouldn't be so worried about telling her. I didn't worry this much when I was thinking about telling Natsume, then again I didn't think I might have feelings for her. I should just try and relax. Focus on the bad stuff only if it happens. Or when it happens.

The flush of the toilets announces Hanako has finished, and shortly after she walks out of the bathroom. She briefly looks at me with that strange look again before planting herself on her futon. She takes her book from the floor next to her and begins to read it. Feeling that there's nothing better to do, and that she'd probably rather read her book than talk, I announce I'm going for a shower. She gives me a quick nod and turns back to her book.

After stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, I begin undressing from my pyjamas and get my shampoo from the side. I turn on the shower and enjoy the feeling of hot water as it hits my skin. I wonder if Hanako's upset with me. We haven't talked much since yesterday, and even last night we barely talked. I asked her about her book to lighten the mood, but she didn't talk as much as she usually would about it. Maybe I'm just looking into this too much.

After turning off the shower, I reach for my towel and dry my hair. I then wrap myself up in my towel, and after grabbing my pyjamas I head out the bathroom. After I'm back in the main room and fishing through my suitcase for my clothes, Hanako says she's going for a shower as well. I reply with an "okay" and a smile, and she heads into the bathroom.

Once I've chosen my clothes and gotten dressed, I wait for Hanako to get out of the shower. Having already gone for my shower, I realise that I can't avoid her getting changed today like I usually do. This isn't good. I could just turn around when she gets dressed, but I'm not one hundred percent sure that I could contain myself. It isn't my fault that I'm a healthy eighteen year old lesbian in a room with a pretty girl. A naked...pretty girl.

Getting back to the problem at hand, I wait patiently for Hanako to open the door. After the shower stop, I ready myself to leave the room. I'll just say I'm going to the toilet, I have no reason to go out into the hall, and apart from the bathroom there's nowhere else for me to go. Besides, I actually do need to pee, so it isn't like I'm lying. Once the door finally opens, and Hanako has moved towards her suitcase, I walk towards the bathroom and tell her I'm going to the toilet. I'm almost through the door when she quietly speaks out to me.

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Hypocrite!" She repeats herself, almost spitting at me as she says it.

"Why am I a hypocrite?" Does she...does she know?

"I thought you w-were my friend! The least you could do is t-tell me you're...u-uncomfortable." Wait, what. What?

"What do you mea..."

"Don't lie to me! While we were shopping, you even called m-me pretty. And I-I believed you!"

"Please, calm down Hanako" What's happening, what did I do. She knows, shit. Does she hate me. Oh god, she hates me. "It's not that big of a deal, it was just so I didn't see you getting changed." Please understand...please. My voice...I'm having going to...have...

"And how do you think that makes me feel!" She's crying, but her anger isn't dying down. Why is she so angry. What else was I meant to do. Please stop.

"You're horrible! How could you e-e-even think that was okay. I feel b-bad enough as it is without you p-pointing out how horrible my body is!"

Wait. She isn't...she's not talking about...me? Shit...I need to...sit for..the seizure...

"I'm...I'm sor..sorry Hn...Hanako, I tho...I didn't mean it. I'm hav..havi.." Shit, I don't...Am, am I crying? I have to..move...

"What? How can you say you didn't mean it? I s-saw you. You were even gawking at my f-face when you thought I was sleeping!"

I need to sit...sit down.

"Why w-would you...why d-did you avoid me...what made you think it would help me?

"Beca...I..I'm gay! I'm..."

Gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Headaches

**Thanks to Mirage from the KS forums for proofreading this. And I still don't own KS.**

**Oh, and if you read this, please review. Only takes a second ^_^  
><strong>

**New Experiences Chapter 7 **

* * *

><p>"...somewhere else, and escape from reality..."<p>

What are we running from?

"...felt better since I've made more..."

I prefer the blueberry ones.

"...didn't have to be nice, but he was, it..."

They are nice. I don't need any though.

"...Naomi?"

"I don't want any."

"Naomi, can you hear me?"

"She doesn't." I told her, I don't need any.

"Naomi, It's Hanako."

"Hanako? You're here?" Why is she here. She didn't have to make any. I've got enough.

"Yes, I'm here." That's nice. I can get more if I need them.

"I don't want a muffin."

"That's fine Naomi." She's so nice. That's why she bakes stuff for me.

"Naomi, you had a seizure." I open my eyes.

"...What?" A seizure?

"You had a seizure Naomi." Is that why she made me muffins? She didn't have to. I only need my medication and some time to rest.

I look above me and see the ceiling. There is light filtering through the window. It's daytime. Hanako is sitting to my right. I think I'm on the floor.

"Why am I on the floor?" I feel weird.

"You had a seizure Naomi" Ah, that's right. She said that before.

"Can...can you help me sit up...please?" She does. She is nice. I move over and lean against the wall. I still feel tired and I know from experience not to get too cocky too quickly.

"When did...how long was I out?"

"Y-you were shaking for about one minute, and you've been unconscious for twelve. T-the seizure started at 10:28"

"How do you know the exact times?" Did I tell her to? I probably did.

She shows me a piece of paper that she's apparently been holding the entire time.

"You gave me this list of things to do if you had a seizure." Oh yeah, that's right. I guess that explains why she was talking to me as well.

I sit against the wall for a few minutes and try to get my bearings. I don't usually feel it, but when I do have a seizure, the worst part is recovering afterwards. I feel weird and confused, and sometimes see stuff that isn't there.

I look around the room, now somewhat more self-aware than I was a minute ago. Things don't feel right, but I know where I am now. It's our room at the inn. I can talk, and I can't taste blood, so I haven't bitten my tongue this time. One of my pillows is where my head was, and everything else has been at least partially pushed away from me. My sight is a little weird, but I'm not seeing anything that I shouldn't be.

And my socks are wet. Why are my socks wet? My jeans are wet as well. Did I spill something? I reach over to touch the damp patch, and from where it is, I realise what's happened.

"I've wet myself..." What the hell.

"I know. I d-didn't know what to do, so I put a towel between your legs."

She had to put a towel between my legs? This is humiliating. I just pissed myself in front of Hanako. I've leaked a little before, but this is just unfair.

"Sorry. This doesn't usually happen."

"At least you didn't get hurt."

I guess that is true. I fell against a table once; caught the edge on the back of my head. That only made the seizure worse. I want to go for a shower, but I know full well I shouldn't.

"Did I take my medication today?" If I didn't that could explain why I had one.

"No, do you want it now?"

"Please." She fetches the container with my meds inside, and after taking them, I ask her to fetch me another set of trousers. Specifically, my cotton ones - at least with them I don't have to wear underwear until I have a shower.

"Just give me a minute to put these on. I still don't feel one hundred percent yet." As I say that, she sits on her futon and turns around so she's facing away from me. God, my heads killing me. I take off trousers and underwear and replace them with my cotton bottoms. Just as I'm finishing Hanako speaks up.

"I'm sorry." She's starting to cry.

"Why are you sorry?" She faces me, but seems reluctant to do so.

"You're seizure was my fault." Oh. Maybe I should have asked how it happened sooner, it is supposed to be one of my first priorities. Maybe if I hadn't pissed myself...

"We were...I was shouting at you, and you tried to tell me you were h-having one, but I w-was...I-" I cut her off before she breaks down any further.

"Please calm down. I've had seizures before. It's nothing new to me. I know it's new to you, but please don't think it's your fault when I do have one. You don't like it when people act differently around you because of your scars, so I don't want you to not get pissed at me just because I have epilepsy."

She nods and smiles at my explanation, but it seems forced, and she still looks rather upset. Feeling I'm well enough to move, I get up and sit by her side, and give her a hug, just to show that there's no need for to feel guilty. But...

"What were we arguing about?"

She seems hesitant to talk about it, but after a deep breath, she seems willing to continue. Was it that bad?

"It was about why you keep hiding in the bathroom..."

Is that why she was shouting at me? Because I told her I'm gay? No. Please no. I wouldn't have just told her out of the blue. Or did I? Does she hate it that much?

"I'm sorry, I thought it was-"

Hanako quickly interrupts me. "It wasn't because you're a lesbian. I didn't know that until right before you had the seizure."

I'm glad. She doesn't seem to be bothered either. Maybe she doesn't care.

"And...it doesn't bother you?"

She looks towards me nervously, it reminds me of the look Natsume gave me when I told her, except Hanako doesn't look as...worried about it as Natsume did.

"I-I...no. It doesn't bother me. After what I've been through, I wouldn't hate someone for being different."

It doesn't bother her. She doesn't care. I'm glad. She truly is a nice person, despite how other people perceive her. I can feel myself smiling. It feels good that she's accepted me. Then something else comes into mind.

"Then...why were we arguing."

"It was my fault. I thought you were going to the bathroom to try and avoid seeing my...scars. I thought...you were only nice to me because you pitied me."

"Why would I pity you? You're my friend." Shit. Why did I just say that. I know I'm still a bit out of it, but of all the things I could have said.

"I know but...some people still treat me like a child. They think they need to protect me. I know I stand out, and I know I'm socially awkward; I don't need others pointing it out for me. That's why it was nice having Hisao to hang around with. Even though he could see my scars, he didn't treat me like glass. We played chess, and did stuff together. We still do, but it's back then that made the most difference to me."

"Did you...like Hisao?" I've always wondered; she speaks of him so fondly, almost as much as she does of Lilly.

"For a while, maybe, but I could tell he and Lilly liked each other."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've never been in a relationship before, so I d-don't mind." Her logic seems off, but it still must have been hard for her, even if she did only like him a little. Her only friends hooking up like that; it must have made her feel like a third wheel.

"I've never been in a relationship either, but I'm guessing my reasons are a bit different from yours." I try and let out a small forced laugh, but I think she can tell.

"D-don't worry, you'll find someone."

"Thanks, I know." I puff out my chest and let off a sarcastic, overly confident smile. "You'll find someone too, Hanako."

"If I'm lucky." She smiling, but I can tell that must have stung a little, even if she was the one that said it.

"Don't talk like that; you're just putting yourself down."

"I'm not putting myself down, I'm being r-realistic. I have to be."

"If it's about your scars, I don't know if it's any consolation...but I think you're pretty." I don't know if she'll take this the wrong way, but I have to say something to pick her up. "I mean, if I'm into girls and I think so, there must be others who think the same."

She turns a deep shade of crimson at my comment, and a small smile appears on her face. It isn't like I'm lying, I do think she's pretty. Actually, I think she's more than just pretty, but I keep that to myself.

"I'm gonna go for my shower now. I'm not a big fan of smelling like pee." Maybe I shouldn't have hugged her...

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just get clean then get out. I don't feel totally fine yet, but I need to have a shower."

"What about, t-the floor?"

"We can use my towel. Since we have to wash my clothes now anyway..."

After once again getting over the embarrassment of wetting myself, I go for a quick shower and get into yet another clean set of clothes. I doubt we'll be able to do a lot today, seeing as it usually takes me a good few hours to get completely back to normal after a seizure. I'm okay to talk and stuff, but my eyesight isn't what it should be, and I still have a really disorientating headache.

After a few hours of rest, which my head is more than thankful for, I sit with Hanako at the coffee table reading my manga. After a few short minutes, Hanako suddenly speaks up. She's sitting to my right, the book she was reading now closed.

"Naomi..."

"Yeah?"

"Did...did you really mean what you said before? About me being pretty."

I reply without hesitation.

"Yes. I did. And it wasn't because I pitied you, or because I felt it was what you wanted to hear. I said it because it's what I really think."

She sits there silently for a few seconds, before finally lifting her head. She then does something that I didn't expect her to do.

She pulls back her hair.

"Do you still think that?" The nervousness of her previous question is now gone, and the words come out somewhat cold. Is this how she really feels about herself? Or does she seek reassurance that I'm telling the truth.

I gaze at her face, her whole face. I've seen some of her scarring before, but only through her hair. It feels different now that she's consciously showing me. The scars are worse on the side of her neck, but I can tell they're probably worse still on her shoulder. Her forehead has slightly more scarring than I suspected and the right side of her face gets gradually worse towards the back. The confident face she's attempted to keep while showing me slowly wavers, and a few tears start to slowly fall down her face. She's not really crying, but I can tell she's scared.

It's only then I realise how much this means to her. Lilly's blind, and from what I can tell, she's never properly shown Hisao her scars. I'm the first person she's done this for in a long time, if not her whole life.

"Showing me more of your scars won't change my mind. You are pretty Hanako. And I really wish you'd stop telling yourself you're not."

She lets go of her hair, and her hands fall limp at her sides. She diverts her gaze away from my eyes, but at least she doesn't seem to be as nervous now. I move myself closer to her in a bid to calm her down.

"But it's hard. You say I'm pretty, and so do Lilly and Hisao. But no one else even tries to-"

"If those other people can't be bothered to look past your scars, then they don't deserve to be your friends. But you have to give as well. You have to accept others into your life just as they have to accept you. The only reason we became friends is because you came out of your shell, and I'm grateful you did. Your one of the nicest people I've ever met."

My comments are greeted with a small smile from Hanako. Maybe it's because I'm being nice to her, but I'd like to think it's because I'm treating her like a real friend, rather than simply complimenting her until she cheers up.

"And I don't like to see you getting upset either, especially when it's kinda my fault. C'mere and give me a hug, then we can try to salvage what's left of today and do something."

I know I have my limits, but there must be something we can do nearby. I feel bad for letting today go to waste, since it basically is my fault.

We move in and share a hug, which I'll admit feels pretty good. She's soft and warm, and she smells like apples. Must be her shampoo. In the midst of embrace, Hanako says something next to my ear.

"You really have a lot of confidence in me."

"Of course I do, and don't you forget it" I give her an extra squeeze when I say the last part.

As I begin to I pull away from the hug, Hanako grabs hold of my hand.

"Naomi, -can I, I mean, do you..." She doesn't seem to know what to say. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. Rather than trying to correct herself, however, she takes a second to calm down, and quickly leans towards me...

...and kisses me.

Hanako kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips, but it was still a kiss. I'm...not sure how to feel. I like her, and she apparently likes me, but it feels weird. I didn't even think she was gay, and she only found out that I was this morning.

"Hanako, do you like me?"

"Y-yeah...I think so."

"But...you used to like Hisao."

"I know, but I-I..." She looks at me for a moment with a worried expression on her face, but returns to her explanation after composing herself.

"I used to like Lilly too."

"So you're bisexual?" I never really thought of her as being bi. She just didn't seem like the type. Maybe I just focused too much on the fact the she liked Hisao; I didn't want to get my hopes up after all.

"P-probably, but I prefer girls...so..." Probably? I feel kinda bad prying into her sexual preferences, seeing as she already said she likes me, I shouldn't really be complaining. I wouldn't like it if she was doing the same to me.

At least something good came out of today...


	8. Chapter 8 Stealing the freebies

Here's the final chapter. Thanks to those who read it and favourites and/or reviewed it ^_^

I once again don't own Katawa Shoujo and this was looked over by Mirage on the forums.

* * *

><p>New Experiences Ch 8<p>

It's amazing what a good nights sleep will do for you. Not that I consider yesterday an overly disastrous day, but the bad things that did happen just pale in comparison to the good things.

I have a girlfriend.

Maybe it's a bit childish to be gleefully excited over the fact, but it doesn't matter to me. I've never had one before, so I can feel how I want.

After the whole incident yesterday, we ended up staying in the rest of the night. I'll admit we didn't really do anything that couples would do together, but it is a bit unrealistic for things like that to happen on the first night. Despite the many things I have read that suggest otherwise...

The night went by pretty uneventfully as well. I slept really well compared to the previous night, although it took me a while to actually get to sleep. After that I didn't wake up until Hanako started moving around. She was up quite early today, then again our train is in the morning this time, so we have to be.

From the last couple of days, I've gathered that Hanako usually has a shower as soon as she gets up. She told me once that's what she does at Yamaku to avoid being seen, so it must be habit more than anything else. Saying that, she has gone for a shower with others a few times lately, so maybe she isn't has hard hit by her scars as I thought she was.

When she gets out of the shower, I'll probably just stay in here unless she says otherwise. The last few times were a mistake, and if she's going to trust me, and me her, I need to remedy said mistake. It isn't like she's just going to suddenly drop her towel haphazardly or anything anyway. She may be more comfortable around me than others, but she's still shy about her appearance.

After a few minutes of waiting, she comes out of the bathroom. To my surprise, she's already partially dressed. Her feet are bare, but she's wearing a dark pair of jeans. The top half of her body is shrouded under her towel. I can't tell if there's anything under it, but I assume she at least isn't wearing a top of any sort; the towel doesn't look dry enough, and putting it over a top would just make it damp.

She makes her way across the room and sits herself opposite me. Her hands are still clutched around the towel, and she looks a little apprehensive, although I'm not quite sure what about. I'm about to ask but she speaks before I get a chance.

"Do you know why I got changed in here the past few days?"

I have some ideas, but I keep quiet and answer with an unsure shake of my head.

"It's because I wanted to see if you were r-really bothered by my scars or not."

"But I told you before they d-"

"I know that's what you said, but most people say that. I wanted to see if you were telling the truth or just pitying me."

"And you trust me now?"

"Yes. But I s-still need to do this."

After taking a deep breath and a second to prepare herself, she slowly removes the towel from around her torso. For a moment I thought she was showing me her chest, but soon realise she has a bra on under the towel.

Barring her bra, the top half of her body is now completely uncovered. Contrary to her usual behaviour, she isn't turning away or shaking out of nervousness. I can't say she looks completely calm, but that may be more out of embarrassment than fear.

I can't deny that I'm a little excited by this, although I'm pretty sure that isn't the effect she's looking for. I feel a little bad for thinking this after she turns around so her back is towards me.

She turns her head while her back is still turned. She doesn't look directly at me, instead focusing her gaze on the floor

"Please...l-look."

So I do.

The scars on her back are worse than those on the front, especially on her shoulder and near her hip. Her breathing has become noticeably more ragged since she turned, but she still doesn't seem scared. This just seems like what happened yesterday. Only instead of her face, it's her torso. Then again, even though to me they're similar, I can't imagine Hanako thinks the same.

I want to say something, but I'm not sure what. I don't just want to say she's pretty or cute. I know I'm allowed to say that, but I don't want her to feel that I'm just saying it every time she shows me her scars; it could make her feel worse about herself.

"I needed to show you." She's looking at my head now. "Because I-I don't want to feel like I have to hide myself from you. I know you don't m-mind, but that doesn't mean I feel the same."

"Is that another reason you got changed in here? To help yourself get used to being around me?"

"Yeah. Even before we were..." She blushes slightly before finally getting the words out. "...going out, I knew we'd be staying together. I thought trying to h-hide like I usually do wouldn't be good for our friendship."

"I knew you were shy about your body; I wouldn't have liked you less because you kept it to yourself."

"But I didn't want to be like that"

Oh. I see.

"I wanted to be able to stay in a room, with my friend, and not be afraid to get out of the shower, or change my top."

Well, you accomplished that much.

"It was so hard for m-me to come in here with only u-underwear and a towel. But I did it. Then..."

"Then I go and ruin it by going straight into the bathroom." It suddenly sinks in why she was so pissed at me. She'd overcome what she saw as a huge milestone, and I acted like I was trying to avoid her. Not only that, but it was her way to see if I was really her friend; and I failed. She must have felt like shit. "I'm sor-"

"D-don't apologise. It's because you did it I thought I should try a-again, in case it was me who made a mistake. And it was easier."

"And I did it again..." Now I feel like shit.

"You h-had your reasons, and you d-didn't know mine. It w-wasn't anyone's fault. Besides...I-I gave you a seizure, so..."

I guess she's right. We couldn't have known what the other was thinking, so there isn't much use worrying over it. It doesn't mean I feel any better about what I did though..

Coming out if my melancholic state, I realise Hanako is still sitting there in just her bra. I still feel a little excited, but decide against doing anything. As much as I'd like to, it's been barely a day since we started going out, and I don't think it's entirely appropriate given the circumstances. I'm not saying I won't try something at a later date; there is still just under two weeks left of the trip after all. I just think we shouldn't rush into stuff too soon. Then again, I don't know how Hanako deals with this kind of thing. She's never had a relationship before either, and from what I can tell, she isn't a closet pervert.

That gives me something else to worry about though. Hanako said she had feelings for Hisao and Lilly, and that she was 'probably' bi. Does that mean she only likes people she gets close too? Am I one of those people? While I'd still give the relationship a try if that were the case, I'd still like to know how she feels about me.

"Hanako, do you..." I've got her attention, but I feel a little bad asking this.

"Do you actually like me?"

"Of course I do. W-why would you think I didn't?" That was stupid. Maybe I should have been less ambiguous.

"I mean...I know you like me, but...is it because..." I'm not quite sure how to word this. "I mean, you liked Lilly after she was nice to you, and the same happened with Hisao. I'm just...worried you think the same of me."

"I do like you. Really. I just..." She looks a little hurt by my comments and questions, but if this relationship is to realistically work, I don't want anything being held back. If we get it out of the way now, and still like each other, then it'll be better in the long run. I hope.

"It's just... it isn't like I thought of them that way when I first met them. I wasn't even sure about Lilly because she was a girl, but she had told me she wasn't interested in girls anyway. She went to an all girls school, and s-she said she got a lot of love c-confessions...so..."

"Ah, I understand." Lucky.

"But I was sure I liked her, I know that much. Her being blind and nice to me may have been where it started, but my feelings weren't totally b-based on...on this..."

"Was it the same with Hisao?"

"No. I mean, I'm not even totally sure I liked him. Not really. But he is important to me. Not just because he's my friend, but because he made me feel...better about myself."

She's right. She's told me herself what he's done for her, but even other people in our class have noticed how much more social she's become. She's not exactly outgoing, but for her it's a real difference.

"He's the reason I became friends with you, after all." She's smiling now. That's good.

"I'll have to thank him for that."

With the somewhat depressing air around us now lifting, I feel relieved, and I think Hanako does too.

"Hanako..."

"Yes?"

"You're still sitting there topless."

She blushes slightly, which surprises me as she's been sitting there like that for a while. Maybe she's surprised she actually forgot.

"S-sorry." She modestly covers herself with the towel, despite having already been flaunting her wares for the last few minutes, and moves to get something to wear.

"You don't have to apologise..." That sounded dirtier than it was meant to.

My comment doesn't go by unnoticed, but I'm blushing more than her. She probably thinks I'm a perv now. Not that it bothers me, however.

Hanako moves across the room towards her suitcase, but rather than rummage through it for some clothes, she instead picks up the bag that contains the top I bought her yesterday.

She briefly looks towards me before putting it on. I'm reminded of how nice it looked on her in the store. It feels nice to know she's wearing something I bought her. I can't explain it; it's like something between pride and happiness or something.

She even looks better in it now. I don't know if it's because she looks more confident in it or because we're actually going out now, but either way I'm not complaining.

"I still think you look nice in that."

"T-thanks." She looks embarrassed. Another point to me; maybe I should stop enjoying her embarrassed face. I'll change the subject to make up for it.

"When do you want to head for the train? I mean, we could go out first, but then we'll have to carry our stuff with us." This is why we only have a suitcase each. If we had more it would get annoying going from train to train. At least in Otaru we'll be staying longer than 3 days.

"We could get some food first. It's too early for breakfast."

"That sounds good. I'll just put the last of my stuff away then."

She puts her towel into a plastic bag and places it in her case, while I do the same with our shampoo and conditioner. I'm happy taking a shower in the next place; I'd rather not pack away a wet towel.

"How long do we have?"

"A-about thirty minutes or so."

"Ah, lets go then. I like getting there early."

She makes a noise between a groan and a giggle. It sounds weird.

"Yeah, I know."

With all packed away, Hanako pulls her case to the door while I double check the bathroom and steal the little bottles of shampoo. After I'm definitely sure I haven't forgotten nothing, I join her and we head downstairs.

"You're being fussy, Naomi."

"You're just jealous I got the shampoo before you did." It smells like peaches.

We sign out at the reception, after waiting about five minutes for a member of staff to actually tend to us. We return our key and make for the front door and towards the station. While I enjoyed my time here, I'm not too sad about leaving this place. The next place looked nicer in the pictures.

Saying that, even though we didn't do much here, the memories will always stay with me. Obviously getting my first girlfriend is one, but Hanako topless wasn't to bad either.

"You know, it turned out pretty nice. Staying here, I mean."

"Yeah. It did." She hesitates for a second. "Naomi?"

"Hm?"

"I really enjoyed myself. T-thank you." After getting her words out, she gives me a shy peck on the cheek. She can be so cute when she wants to be.

"Well, we still have two weeks to go."

Even though we've only been together a day, travelling with the person you like is as good a way to spend your holiday. And as I said, there's still two weeks left. Who knows what we could do or experience together.

I'm looking forward to Otaru now.


End file.
